church_of_solismfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord-Inquisitor Judicaël
Judicaël became an Inquisitor after fighting as a soldier in the Half-Moon Heresy; during the first plague outbreak, he was made Lord-Inquisitor by the Cardinals for his work against the spread of the disease. The Lord-Inquisitor lead the Inquisition; the Heroes of Blackbridge met the holy warrior in the Solist sanctuary hidden behind the small Broken Sword Tavern, where he cast aspersions on Tegwen and threatened the adventurers should they challenge his orders, although likewise giving them a magical two-way communication ring. Judicaël's features were always obscured by a tattered hood and a facemask adorned with the symbol of Sól. He kept his belt stocked with potions and daggers and carried a sun blade. His eyes were scarred and burning yellow, while his voice was gravelly. The inquisitor's presence was overall intimidating and strange. Judicaël was born to farmers who tended land outside of Ryfall; when the Half-Moon Heresy came he enlisted in the Royal Army as a battlefield medic and physician. He became a hero on the moonlit battlefields of Noslith until a spear caught him right next to the heart. The gravediggers found him, and took him to the Monastery, where he was revived. However, his body was broken and useless, so he was given the option to join the clergy or submit to the Inquisition. Judicaël chose the latter, giving himself to the Inquisition and allowing his body to be purged, purified and blessed with holy light. Judicaël quickly rose through the ranks until the Cardinals made him the Lord-Inquisitor for his work during the first outbreak of the Rasping Pox. When the Rasping Pox returned, Judicaël was prepared, although the years had made him paranoid, and he became obsessed with the idea that Tegwen sought to betray the kingdom, especially when the assassinations began. Before the Eclipse, Judicaël helped the Dawn's Herald investigate an attack on Carmarthen where the Sable Order had broken into the Catacombs, slain several initiates of the Dawn's Herald and members of the Inquisition, and stolen the coffin of Cahir, secretly placed by Tegwen beneath the cathedral after the defeat of the Black Cardinal in 5E.1499. Judicaël's zealous presence prevented Tegwen from appearing to the party until much later, yet likely ensured his aid in the final battle on Griffin Hill as both factions were left in the dark about the nature of the mysterious, hidden tomb. Likewise, Judicaël was able to replace the two-way communicating ring he had given to Lemuel after the original was lost in the explosion at the Bellerose House. Judicaël never saw the uprising of Anselm before it was too late; the false priest ascended to become Archbishop after the Eclipse, where Judicaël fought tirelessly to protect Griffin Hill while Vaielnor entered Carmarthen and slaughtered the previous Archbishop, and the Dawn's Herald went down fighting Anselm's tyranny not long after. When it came to the fall of Agrawel, Judicaël took Master-Inquisitor Malakai and Master-Inquisitor Roland to Carmarthen, where they died fighting Yorath. Banys Cindershield became the leader of what remained of the Inquisition, and lead them to join the Last Kingdom. Category:Characters